Avengers - 3
by Pikachu enthusiast
Summary: With high comes a low


Im back after like 600000 days sorry to the bots who have to read this :)

The summer flew by and it finally dawned on Steve that he'll have to start getting up at 6 am every morning and the thought could make him cry, even thought he had turned 17 and had an awesome party where pretty much everyone got something he just wasn't ready college, the thought of going in not knowing anyone could kill him. He knew Thor was going to be there but he was taking an electrician course while he was doing public services. Even thought he didn't want it to happen he pushed the thoughts out as either way it was going too.

Thor was pissed, sitting up at 7 am to get himself used to the early mornings that was only over the horizon waiting for Steve to text him and show him the attention he deserves, he ended up falling asleep again and not waking for a long time, Meanwhile Steve had been preparing Thors surprise birthday party, in all honesty it was a 5 man operation so Steve could make it the best birthday Thor has ever had.

Steve quietly climbed through Thors window trying no to knock and deoderant cans off, once he successfully made it quietly into the room he decided to jump on Thor screaming bloody murder, what Steve didn't know is Thor woke up when he heard his window open so he played dead while Steve got confused to as why Thor didn't wake up, Steve sat there for about a minute and ponder when Thor decides to grab Steve and throw him around a little. While this was happening Nat, Clint, Tony and Wanda was setting up decorations at Steves ready for Thors birthday.

The next morning Thor woke up to and smelt bacon so decided to wondered down to his kitchen and was mildly delighted to see Steve cooking him a nice breakfast with some bacon, eggs, sauseges and everything else that makes a breakfast. At first glance Thor thought Steve was dressed behind his apron but as he rounded the kitchen side he realised the only thing he was wearing was the apron,

"Isn't that unsanitary?" Thor said while smirking

"Only if you haven't already tasted it first" Steve said winking

Thor closed the gap between them and pulled Steve in for a quick kiss being careful to not let Steve take his mind of the eggs and bacon cooking before him. They both sat and ate breakfast with Steve still wearing the apron, once finished Steve washed up while Thor jumped in the shower followed by Steve after,

"How comes you parents are never home?" Steve asked over the sound of the water while Thor towelled off

"Well, they both work in the city and head out the country every other day so best bets is they've bought a house in the city and left me here to look after this one" Thor responded

"So this is now yours to keep? and what about Loki? he lives here as well right?" Steve asked again

"Nah, he hasn't lived here for a while but last i heard was he moved to Brooklyn and is attending his last year of secondary" Thor answered

"Mad to think theres just over a year between you two and your so different" Steve pointed out

"What about your parents Steve? I don't think I've ever saw them" Thor said now asking the questions

"I dunno to be honest, I only ever see my uncle now and when i ask he gets defensive" Steve said straight

"So you technically own your house too?" Thor pondered

"Umm, yeah you could say that unless its a Thursday when my uncle turns up hoping to find me not there so he can sell the house" Steve said with a bitter taste

"So why don't you move in with me? let your uncle sell the house and you won't have to worry about going home every thursday" Thor said throwing the option in the air

The water stops and there silence for a minute, Thor hoped this was Steve thinking rather then him planning his escape and then the shower curtain flies back followed with Steve stepping out and giving Thor a long passionate kiss

"Thats honestly the best idea you've had" Steve said smiling "Lets head over to mine so i can pack a few things and leave the rest for my shit stain of an uncle"

It took Thor and Steve about an hour to get dressed and drive over to Steve's. Steve open the door slowly and threw the keys on the hallway table, they walked towards the living room,

"Isn't your stuff upstairs" Thor laughed

"Yeah but the bags are in the living room" Steve said back

As Steve and Thor rounded the corner too the living room they was both shocked, there was mean to be balloons and banner with confetti everywhere and a freshly baked cake Nat was meant to bake that morning but instead it was all ripped down into a pile of junk with cake all up the walls and Nat on the floor knocked out, as both Steve and Thor looked to the sofa they saw Steves uncle sitting there smoking with a smile on his

"I didn't say you could throw a party in MY house now did I?" Steves uncle spat with acid in his voice.

I don't own these characters or claim to own them so please don't sue me


End file.
